familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Cherokee County, Iowa
Cherokee County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 12,072. The county seat is Cherokee. The county was formed on January 15, 1851 from open territory. It was named after the Cherokee Indians. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.03%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 59 * Iowa Highway 3 * Iowa Highway 7 * Iowa Highway 31 * Iowa Highway 143 Adjacent counties *O'Brien County (north) *Buena Vista County (east) *Ida County (south) *Woodbury County (southwest) *Plymouth County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 12,072 in the county, with a population density of . There were 5,777 housing units, of which 5,207 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 13,035 people, 5,378 households, and 3,597 families residing in the county. The population density was 23 people per square mile (9/km²). There were 5,850 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.33% White, 0.31% Black or African American, 0.16% Native American, 0.43% Asian, 0.37% from other races, and 0.40% from two or more races. 0.95% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 5,378 households out of which 29.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.30% were married couples living together, 6.50% had a female householder with no husband present, and 33.10% were non-families. 29.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.35 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county the population was spread out with 24.60% under the age of 18, 6.80% from 18 to 24, 24.00% from 25 to 44, 24.30% from 45 to 64, and 20.40% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 97.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.70 males. The median income for a household in the county was $35,142, and the median income for a family was $42,897. Males had a median income of $29,612 versus $21,181 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,934. About 5.50% of families and 7.30% of the population were below the poverty line, including 9.70% of those under age 18 and 5.70% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Aurelia *Cherokee *Cleghorn *Larrabee *Marcus *Meriden *Quimby *Washta Townships Cherokee County is divided into sixteen townships: * Afton * Amherst * Cedar * Cherokee * Diamond * Grand Meadow * Liberty * Marcus * Pilot * Pitcher * Rock * Sheridan * Silver * Spring * Tilden * Willow Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Cherokee County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Cherokee County, Iowa References Category:Cherokee County, Iowa Category:1851 establishments in Iowa Category:Settlements established in 1851